Janet Carter
by violettepoete
Summary: une fillette en veut à Jack. cette fic se situe entre les saisons 8 et 9.


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: une fillette en veut à Jack.

Genre: drame

Disclaimer: vous connaissez tous le topo…

Note: cette fic est née cette nuit, alors soyez indulgents. Petit com, please?

Note2: cette fic se situe Début saison 9

Note 3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe?

merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Janet Carter

« Activation extérieure non programmée de la Porte des étoiles! »

Landry descend l'escalier.

Landry: « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Walter?

Harriman:Je reçois le code d'identification de SG1, mon général.

L:Vous êtes sûr?

H:Oui, mon général. »

Daniel arrive.

Jackson: « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

L:Vous, apparemment.

J:Quoi? Mais nous sommes tous ici!

L: J'avais remarqué, docteur. On va voir ce que c'est. Ouvrez l'iris, Walter.(aux militaires de la salle d'embarquement) Restez sur vos gardes, messieurs. »

L'iris s'ouvrit et une fillette passa la porte. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

Fillette: « Je voudrais voir Jack O'Neill »

Seul le silence lui répond. Elle hurle.

« VOUS ENTENDEZ? JE VEUX VOIR JACK O'NEILL!!!!! »

Landry et Daniel entrent dans la salle d'embarquement.

L: « Qui êtes-vous?

F: Je ne parlerais qu'à Jack O'Neill.

J: Pourquoi? »

Elle éclate en sanglots et crie:

F: « Il a tué ma mère… Il l'a tué… »

Elle se laisse tomber par terre. Elle pleure, elle veut que cette douleur insoutenable cesse. Elle sent vaguement une piqûre, puis s'endort…

Quelques heures plus tard; infirmerie

Elle se réveille. Elle a mal à la tête. Elle sent une présence à ses côtés.

?: « Salut. »

Elle tourne la tête, et voit un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, un peu caché derrière des lunettes. Elle s'intéresse brusquement au plafond.

« Salut Daniel.

J:On se connaît?

Je dirais pas ça, non. Mais ma mère vous connaissait.

Et votre mère, c'est…?

La femme qu'a tué Jack O'Neill.

Ecoutez, je connais Jack et…

JE VOUS DIS QU'IL L'A TUE!!! »

Elle se lève, Daniel tente de la retenir, elle le repousse violemment, elle se retrouve face à deux gardes qui la menacent de leurs armes. Elle leur dit, insolente:

« Allez-y,tuez-moi, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire. »

Il y a une tristesse folle contenue dans ces mots. Quelqu'un la maintint fermement et elle sent une aiguille. De nouveau, elle s'endort.

Encore quelques heures plus tard, infirmerie.

Le réveil est de nouveau difficile. Daniel est encore là.

« Si c'est comme ça que vous élevez vos enfants, en les shootant au sédatif…

Je n'ai pas d'enfants.

C'est pas étonnant. »

Daniel laisse couler quelques minutes, le temps d'encaisser la remarque et d'essayer de comprendre comment tant de rancœur et de peine pouvait à ce point envahir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

« On a appelé le général O'Neill, il est en route.

Parfait.

D'où venez-vous?

Si je vous le dis, vous me ficherez la paix?

OK

Du futur.

Du futur? Comment…

Daniel, vous avez promis de me laisser. Je ne parlerais plus qu'à Jack O'Neill. »

Et effectivement, elle s'enferma dans son mutisme. La voyant plus calme, elle put s'habiller et on la mit en cellule avec deux gardes. Elle s'installa sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Derrière, elle aperçut Landry et Daniel, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'homme devant eux. Grand, svelte, les cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux bruns. Elle précipita vers lui, on la retint, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de hurler.

« POURQUOI T'ETAIS PAS LA? POURQUOI T'ETAIS JAMAIS LA? MA MERE EST MORTE A CAUSE DE TOI!!!!!! ELLE EST MORTE A CAUSE DE TOI!!! »

La gamine s'était débattue et Jack avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux…Si bleus… Il demanda doucement:

« Sam?

Oui Sam… Et tu l'as tué… »

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser?, demanda Jack

Mais…, essaya de s'interposer Daniel

Ça va, je devrais faire le poids. »

Tout le monde sortit et il referma la porte. Il alla s'installer près de l'enfant. Il l'interrogea:

« Tu es la fille de Sam Carter?

Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en se reprenant

Comment tu t'appelles?

Janet… Janet Carter.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta maman?

Elle s'est mariée et je suis née; mais elle a divorcée. Mon père voulait pas de moi, il m'aimait pas. Et ma mère, elle était pas heureuse. Elle était bien, avec moi, mais pas heureuse…

Pourquoi? »

Janet leva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard chocolat de son interlocuteur.

« C'est quand je lui ai posé la question qu'elle a commencé à me parler de toi. Elle t'a décrit et elle a dit: « c'est pas sa faute, c'est pas la mienne, mais je l'avais dans la peau. ». Elle m'a tout raconté, elle avait pas le droit, mais elle disait que le règlement lui avait assez gâché la vie. Elle m'a raconté ce que t'avais fait pour elle, ce que t'étais pour elle. Elle m'a raconté la promesse que tu lui avais faite, d'être toujours là pour elle, promesse que t'as pas tenu… Et puis, elle est partie au Honduras; elle disait qu'elle voulait voir des gens plus malheureux qu'elle. Elle a attrapé une maladie là-bas, et elle est morte. Et toi, t'étais pas là… Pourquoi t'étais pas là? Elle t'aimait, tu sais. Et je le savais avant même de savoir ce que ça voulait dire exactement. Tu le savais qu'elle t'aimait?

Oui, je le savais.

Alors, pourquoi t'as pas tenu ta promesse? Pourquoi je te vois aujourd'hui pour la première fois? »

Elle ajoute, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Pourquoi t'es pas mon père… »

Elle s'allonge sur le lit, lui se lève et l'installe un peu mieux. Elle se laisse faire, elle ferme les yeux. Il sort de la pièce sans un mot.

« Alors?, demande Daniel

Elle se repose, elle dort. »

Ce n'était pas la question de Daniel, mais il savait très bien que quand son ami était comme ça, il était inutile d'insister.

« Le docteur Jackson pense qu'il s'agit de la fille du colonel Carter, Dit Landry

Oui.

Il faudra lui faire des tests ADN.

Inutile, c'est bien sa fille.

Comment tu peux en être sûr? »

Jack échangea un regard avec Daniel, qui répondit à sa place.

« Les yeux.

L:Et est-ce qu'elle est venue pour autre chose que pour t'accuser du meurtre de sa mère?

O'N:On en a pas parlé, mais je ne pense pas, non.

J:Comment elle a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici?

O'N:Je ne sais pas et je doute qu'elle nous le dise ou qu'elle réponde à quoi que ce soit d'autre comme question.

J:Elle voudra peut-être voir sa mère.

O'N:Je lui demanderais quand elle se réveillera, inutile d'appeler Carter pour le moment. »

Il s'en alla, laissant Daniel un peu perplexe. Il se demandait ce que la petite avait bien pu dire à Jack, mais il se fit à l'idée qu'il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack alla voir Janet. cette dernière ouvrit les yeux.

« Ça va?

C'est jamais allé très bien, tu sais.

Tu veux voir ta mère?

Non. Ma mère était triste et elle est morte. Elle, elle est en vie et peut-être heureuse…Tu comprends?

Oui, je comprends. Il y a probablement plein de monde qui va vouloir te poser des questions.

Je sais. Je dirais rien. »

Une sorte de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jack. Il demanda:

« La préservation du continuum?

Oui, c'est ça.

Ils abandonneront pas comme ça.

C'est pas grave, moi aussi, je suis têtue. »

Jack essaya de s'arranger pour réduire au maximum les interrogatoires de Janet, ce qui fut assez aisé, vu que la petite ne disait pas un mot et restait de glace. Tout le monde se désintéressa vite de cette petite et de son sort, quel qu'il puisse être. Aussi Landry lui donna-t-il le choix. Elle décida de partir en Terre de Lumière…

Daniel était curieux, tout de même, de ce qui lui était arrivé personnellement. Il lui posa la question au déjeuner. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent.

« Croyez-moi, Daniel, il vaut mieux pour vous comme pour moi, que tout change. »

Et oui, pour Daniel non plus, rien n'avait bien tourné. Il avait vu mourir la femme qu'il aimait. Encore une fois…

« Daniel! »

Janet relève la tête, elle a reconnu cette voix. Son cœur s'arrête. C'est sa mère, bien en vie, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle refoule le flot d'émotions qui l'envahit. Elle est plutôt douée pour ça. Sûrement génétique…Daniel a l'air aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir.

« Sam!

Salut Daniel. Contente de vous voir!

Moi aussi… »

Janet cache ses mains tremblantes sous la table. Sam lance à Daniel un regard inquisiteur.

« Sam, je vous présente…

Estelle, ment Janet.

Bonjour, dit Sam »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et Janet fut certaine que son cœur allait exploser.

« Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle se leva et sortit le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle divagua un certain temps, ravalant toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Une y parvint, cependant, elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur.

« Janet! »

Elle attendit Jack qui arrivait vers elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que Carter était dans la base.

Oui, elle est au mess avec Daniel. »

Jack remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Tu l'as vu?

Oui.

Ça va?

Non, mais j'ai l'habitude. »

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait plus pleurer.

« Mon général! »

Janet ne se retourne pas. Elle entend leurs voix. Elle tourne le coin et s'appuie contre le mur. Elle inspire profondément. Elle se retourne alors et les observe. Sam sourit, Jack vient probablement de sortir une vanne. Elle les regarde discuter comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde; puis elle tourne les talons et s'en va, songeuse…

Le jour du départ est arrivé. Elle a déjà dit au revoir à Daniel et Jack et prévenu ce dernier qu'il y avait quelque chose pour lui sur la table. Il comprendrait…

Ils sont restés dans la salle de contrôle. De la salle d'embarquement, elle leur adresse un grand sourire. Le premier qu'elle fait depuis longtemps et le premier qu'ils voient.

« Chevron 1 enclenché! »

Elle continue de leur sourire, puis regarde la porte.

« Chevron 2 enclenché! »

Elle inspire profondément

« Chevron 3 enclenché! »

Une larme coule lentement sur le visage de l'enfant. C'est la dernière cette fois-ci, elle le sait.

« Chevron 4 enclenché! »

La larme coule le long de son cou et va mouiller son Tee-shirt.

« Chevron 5 enclenché! »

Un infime battement de cœur au creux de sa poitrine qui résonna jusque dans ses tempes…

« Chevron 6 enclenché! »

Ça va aller, maintenant, c'est une certitude…

« Chevron 7 verrouillé! »

Alors que la singularité se forme, elle court et se jette dedans. Personne n'avait prévu ça, tout le monde est sous le choc… Jack et Daniel sont horrifiés. De la petite fille qui leur souriait il y a moins de 2 minutes, il ne reste plus rien. Tout le monde croit avoir rêvé, ce n'est pas possible… Jack se souvient alors qu'elle lui a laissé quelque chose. Il se rend dans la chambre où elle dormait. Sur la table, il y a une lettre plié en deux avec écrit au dessus « Général Jack O'Neill ». Il ouvrit la lettre, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lut ce qui suit.

_Jack,_

_S'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas pour ce qui s'est passé; je n'avais pas d'avenir, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, dans un temps comme dans un autre. C'est comme ça._

_Si vous saviez à quel point je vous en ai voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ma mère de partir, à quel point je vous ai haï de ne pas avoir été là quand elle est morte ou pour me ramasser quand j'ai cru mourir à mon tour… aujourd'hui, c'est fini, je n'en veux plus à personne. Je me sens en paix._

_J'aurais aimé vous connaître mieux, mais je me dis qu'un jour, dans très très longtemps, on se reverra. Ou peut-être que c'est vous qui me verrez à travers les traits d'une enfant qui aurait votre humour et les yeux si bleus de Sam. Mais je m'égare, là…_

_Vous croyez au destin, Jack? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Moi, j'y crois. Je me dis que toutes les minutes de ma vie passées jusque là, m'ont conduites à cet instant précis. _

_Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait entre vous, entre ma mère et vous, je veux dire. C'est en vous voyant ensemble hier que j'ai compris. C'était si évident. Je me doute que vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire, mais un jour, je suis sûre que vous le découvrirez._

_S'il vous plaît, Jack, arrangez vous pour que votre Sam n'apprenne jamais ce qui s'est passé ici. C'était mon histoire et celle de ma mère, mais ce ne sera jamais la sienne._

_Excusez moi auprès de Daniel, je lui ai dit certaines choses assez méchantes._

_Oh, petit conseil, évitez d'aller sur P7X364. Ça ne changera rien au continuum, mais ça améliorera certainement la vie de Daniel._

_Merci Jack. Grâce à vous, j'ai compris que les erreurs du passé peuvent être modifiées…_

_Janet Carter_

Jack plia la lettre et l'enfourna avec soin dans sa poche. Il décida d'aller tout de suite parler à Landry à propos de cette planète à ne pas visiter, puis il irait voir Daniel. Le petit scarabée aurait peut-être la mauvaise idée de parler à Sam.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il aille la voir, elle aussi. Il avait assez envie de savoir ce que la petite avait voulu dire, par « c'était si évident. »…

Jack s'approcha de la porte. Il sentait encore dans la pièce la présence de cette enfant si étrange qui n'avait pas hésiter à sacrifier sa vie pour que sa mère soit heureuse. Il posa la main sur la poignée, puis se retourna. Il murmura:

« Merci, Janet Carter. »

Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il sortit.

Il ne l'oublierait pas, cette gamine.

Il se hâta dans les couloirs: il avait un futur à changer…

Fin

Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Vous savez ce que je vais vous demander maintenant? Eh, oui, des commentaires, vous avez tout compris!


End file.
